fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Lame Duck
Lame Ducks * Supporting the end of Lame Duck votes in Harrisburg * Calling, again, for the resignation of Pittsburgh's Lame Duck Mayor, Tom Murphy. Insights Nailor seeks to limit lame-duck sessions :by CHARLES THOMPSON: 705-5724 or cthompson@patriot-news.com, Of The Patriot-News, June 07, 2006 The whole purpose is to ensure that the Legislature's voting record is final by the time the public goes to vote. A midstate House member is seeking co-sponsors for a bill to limit the ability of the General Assembly to consider legislation in post-election -- or "lame duck" -- voting sessions. Cumberland County Rep. Jerry Nailor's plan would amend the state constitution to require two-thirds majorities for passage of any bill considered in the weeks from the November general election to Nov. 30, the end date of each two-year legislative session. Critics have said it is unfair for the Legislature to pass bills in the weeks after the election of new members and before the start of their terms. Lame-duck sessions have also been seen as a time when controversial or special interest measures are slipped through on late-night votes, often with little time for review by either lawmakers or their constituents. Nailor, R-Mechanicsburg, said he believes the changes would help restore public trust by making it harder for controversial bills to be passed during that time, and by limiting action to bills that are broadly agreed to or have some time-sensitivity. Nailor's bill would not affect the close of the 2005-06 session, because any constitutional amendment must be passed by two successive Legislatures and ratified by voters before taking effect. It could be in place for the weeks following the November 2008 elections. Nailor has also proposed a resolution prohibiting suspension of House rules during the post-election sessions, a parliamentary tactic used often at the end of legislative sessions to circumvent the standard 24-hour notice for floor votes on any bill. Nailor's plan falls short of the goals of some reform groups, who want post-election sessions abolished. "The whole purpose is to ensure that the Legislature's voting record is final by the time the public goes to vote," said Barry Kauffman, executive director of Common Cause Pennsylvania. Nailor said he believes his plan "is a responsible alternative." "I also think it opens up the process, which we've been asked to do," he said. Nailor, a member of the House since 1988, is a part of the Jefferson Reform Initiative, a group of House Republicans working for reforms in legislative operations that include conducting business more openly and more sharing of power with rank-and-file members. No reaction to Nailor's plans was available last night. Media Editorial in the Tribune-Review, August 12, 2006 http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/opinion/archive/s_465543.html '''Lame ducks: De-laming Harrisburg ...' When all the lame ducks waddle into the state Capitol after the Nov. 7 election, they should convene, pick up a fish, decide never to have a lame-duck session again, and then go home. Won't happen. The General Assembly has a period every two years when it is, by design, the very least accountable to the voters. This is the lame-duck session, just after the election and before a new Legislature is seated on Dec. 1. Dozens of lawmakers leaving office this year would vote on bills. More to the point, those who are returning will have the liberty of acting the greatest distance in time from the next ballot. Lame-duck, or "sine die," sessions are rare in state legislatures across the nation. But they are a regular feature of Pennsylvania politics when much legislation can be passed. But wouldn't August and September be wonderful months to return to Harrisburg to deal with the pressing business of the commonwealth? Then voters in November could evaluate the Legislature's performance. Pass a tough lobbyist disclosure law, toss the slots middlemen out of gambling, enact true property-tax reform, give local voters meaningful control over school spending, enact school choice and cut personal and corporate income taxes. Not lame at all, we'd say. category:democracy